Forum:Speculations
Editing Rules: To add your speculation to this page, just add it in to the bottom of the list, followed by your signature. It works just like a talk page. You may make a seperate category for it if you feel the need. You may create a seperate article for your speculation if you feel it necessary to do so. You may also record speculations by others here, provided you have their permission. Instead of signing your name to these, put the name (or psuedonym) of the original speculator in bold. Once a speculation has been posted here, it MAY NOT BE REMOVED save by either the original author; the person who posted the speculation in the author's name, if the author did not post it themselves; or by an administrator of the wiki on condition either of its violation of the wiki civility rules or at the author's request. = Speculations List = The World Tree (presumably Yggdrasil) is the source of all magical energy in Yggdra Union. Tcaudilllg 16:04, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :No, because the World Tree is in Riviera, not whichever world Yggdra Union takes place upon. 199.17.58.170 17:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::There is a shrine to the World Tree in Marduk. It is described as withering when the Royal Army arrives. (perhaps due to Gulcasa's rise and the approach of Brongaa's resurrection? Or is it Nessiah?) :::You're confused. You find two pieces of the World Tree in Marduk (accompanied by dialogue from Roswell and Rosary: "What is this doing in this world...?") 199.17.21.159 04:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Now about the world tree, the idea of its gradual decline seems to originate with Square's Seiken Densetsu/Mana series, and it always seems to be accompanied by the rise of an expansionist empire. It's as though the tree is life, and the empire is constricting it and slowly killing it by its very existence. It seems to be a curiously frequent political statement.Tcaudilllg 08:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Oh my god. It's not a political statement, it's mere reason for defining a political entity as evil - because they're killing the world tree. And Square did not invent the idea. 199.17.21.159 04:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Right, but you have to ask yourself: was FFVII's lifestream concept -- and the protagonists' use of terrorism to save it -- not a political statement by the creators? Right and left are concepts that seem to transcend national boundaries. :::::That's irrelevant, because there was no tree. 199.17.21.58 16:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Mana was the first game to use the world tree concept. (Mana goes back to '89, I think.) Star Wars is an example of a storyline that doesn't use a world tree, but does use cast the struggle between good and evil as a matter of rebels vs an empire. Now there's a case in point: George Lucas is very much on the left, a rebel and individualist if ever the film industry knew one. Is it any wonder that he projected the idea of an empire as something evil and fearsome? To the nationalist minded person (as the Fantasinians undoubtably are) a benign empire that twists its nations' policies on behalf of the leading nation's interests is anathema. Contrast this with Yggdra's solution, which was to create a new consensus between all of the other nations' leaders to condense themselves into a new country. It's like Britannica vs. Wikipedia: rule of the generations and of an absolute authority vs. rule by a constantly changing consensus. Tcaudilllg 15:35, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::That was NOT Yggdra's solution. Yggdra's solution was unity through force; those leaders that did not agree with her were slain. 199.17.21.58 16:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Ishiene was the real power behind the throne in Embellia, thus her position as field commander of the Undines. Tcaudilllg 16:04, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :No, because Ishiene regularly pointed out how she would do what the Queen told her, and protect her without fail. 199.17.58.170 17:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::But who controlled the queen? Bottom line is, even if she wasn't the direct power, she was in service to it. She definitely had an opinion contrary to the queen's own, and that's what matters. Tcaudilllg 08:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Nobody, the Queen did as she wanted, and Ishiene expressed no opinions at all, except loyalty to her queen and people. 199.17.21.159 04:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::My point on this is frequently misunderstood. I was referring to an unconscious dynamic between Emelone and Ishiene. My case is that Emelone is unable to resist Ishiene's influence because of her limited consciousness: she literally is not psychologically equipped to differentiate herself from Ishiene's stance, no more than German leaders were "equipped" to deal with Hitler. :::::You cannot judge a purported "unconscious dynamic" between the characters if you never even saw them together. As for influence - there is none, not from Ishiene. Emelone did as she chose, and Ishiene did as she was told. Your comparison to Hitler, while proving the held internet theory, does not support your claims. 199.17.21.58 16:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Emelone could have given up the fight after Ishiene had died, but her feelings towards Ishiene constrained her to fight to the end. The wise choice would have been to concede, given she had no hope of winning anyway; yet her ties to Ishiene made this unpalpable to her mind. That's what I mean by "the power behind the throne": Ishiene's determination was the superior factor at work behind the endurance of the conflict. It's not a conscious thing but an unconscious interplay between individuals. :::::It was not her feelings towards Ishiene. Do you fucking forget that there are other Undines in Embellia? Other Undines that believed it the right course? To concede would not only be betraying them, but to essentially surrender the entire Undine nation. 199.17.21.58 16:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Emelone may have had the authority, but her internal state was controlled by Ishiene subconsciously. Had not Ishiene died, Emelone would not have had her rationale to resist Yggdra. But because Ishiene did die, Emelone's feelings constrained her to respect Ishiene's judgement and to follow her in death. It's conceivable that Ishiene inspired Emelone in other ways, too: "I will save you and everyone" sets the example that it appears the rest of undines followed. They would do what it took to save the undines. Tcaudilllg 15:13, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Ishiene had no control of the nation, and obviously they would do what it took to save their nation and race. You're a retard. Please die, so that you cease posing a threat to the gene pool. 199.17.21.58 16:55, 10 February 2008 (UTC) The Valkyrie twins escaped to Bronquia following their forced exile from Fantasinia. There they met Gulcasa. Tcaudilllg 16:04, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :This is just stupidly obvious - not speculation. 199.17.58.170 17:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll have to agree on that... I thought you had disagreed before, because it wasn't stated. Tcaudilllg 08:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm going to disagree with the fact that in the game they eventually ended up in Bronquia, that they eventually ended up meeting Gulcasa... You know, despite the fact that they are his direct subordinates? 199.17.21.159 04:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) The Valkyrie Twins were vital to Gulcasa's conquest of Bronquia's government. (along with Nessiah) Tcaudilllg 16:04, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Because they're powerful warriors - no shit, retard. 199.17.58.170 17:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::It makes the point that Gulcasa is closer to the twins, because they are personally loyal to him whatever his political stature. You probably could not say this about Zilva or Eudy, and certainly not about Baldus. More than subordinates, they are actual friends. Tcaudilllg 08:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::No, your statement DOESN'T make that point, please reread it. 199.17.21.159 04:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Nessiah put Gulcasa up to taking over Bronquia, and later, the war with Fantasinia. Tcaudilllg 16:04, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :No, you think? Obviously, retard. 199.17.58.170 17:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::And yet you refused to see it on either the event timeline or the fact sheet. What irony. Tcaudilllg 08:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Because certain inferences are not facts. 199.17.21.159 04:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Category:Fan Corner